You Had Me From 'May I Take Your Order'
by Fauxcaution
Summary: YuBo. A short darbble on how Bryan is odering food from McDonald's...and gets a bit side tracked at the cashier. Drivethru windows have never been more...interesting. Strupid summary, I know.


**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Beyblade or McDonalds or the delicious McFlurry, double cheeseburger, or Asian salad reciepe. Damn… my life sucks.

**You had Me From 'May I Take Your Order?'**

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

The words were the same since he had been there yesterday. Always the same words, in the same order, at the same beat. It was as if the employee's were zombies to this place. Tastey fastfood making zombies, to be exact.

But this time it was different, still the same annoying words, but with a diffrent, deeper, more sensual tone. This made Bryan's head snap up to the window. He found himself locked on ice-blue eyes. Those eyes belonged to a beautifull face, which as nestled under a a complex red hairdo, loosely fit under a McDonald's hat. The smile the dude was giving him was mesmerizingly bright. Not like the brainwashed smiles most of the workers gave him but a real, lifefull smile that sent a chill down his spine and made him laugh like a love struck schoolgirl. The employee was getting irritated.

"I said," his smile became forced,"'may I take your order?'."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Um, yes sir?"

"I _mean_, what do you mean by yes. Yes I can take your order?"

"Yes, sir." Bryan was making a fool of himself. He smiled what he hoped was a sexy, cool, 'I-don't-care' smile, but instead it came out a toddler grin. The employee giggled at this and covered his mouth. Behind Bryan, a horn honked.

"Move it along, buddy!" a deep voice yelled.

"O.K, let's try this again: Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

"Yes. Um, I'll have…uhhh…" oh this was great, now Bryan didn't even remember what he came up here for. Thousands of horns honked and random vulgar words were yelled at him. He tried to look cool in front of the employee but inside he was itching to yell back at the drivers.

"Shut up! Can't you see he's thinking here? Calm down you fucking donut holes and wait your turn, damn you!" the employee screamed at them, waving a fist decorated with multiple rings on every finger, even his thumb.

The honks stopped, as did the horrible language. Bryan cooled down a bit and decided he had just order off the top of his bed.

"Now I remember,"he lied,"I want an M&M McFlurry and a double cheeseburger, please." Please? What was he, two?

"One M&M McFlurry and a double cheese burger coming right up. Would you like top try our new Asian Salad?"

"Of that will make you happy I'll glady." Bryan blurted out before he could stop himself. The boy giggled again, cupped his hand over his mouth with his left hand, and began to type in the order on with his right. Bryan's face turned bright pink and he tried to dissapear inside the driver's seat of his Chevi.

"Comin' right up." The employee winked at him and slipped in the back. Bryan closed his eyes and breathed. Was the dude flirting with him? Or was he just making him feel like an idiot? The last one seemed to be the truest. He gripped his steering will and tried to compose himself. When the boy came back with his order Bryan had himself in gear.

"Here you go, sir. That'll be $5.49."

Cooly, Bryan reached his pocket and pulled out a ten and told him to keep the change, he needed the boy to think he was real rich instead of just an average high school student.

Bryan took the bag from him and blushed again when he was winked at. He slowly pulled out of the drive-thru and into the parking lot. A feeling of regret washed over him. He didn't even know the guy's name! And he had a nametag on! He dind't even know this dude and he was already had him flustered.

As he reached in his bag to sample the salad, his hand brushed agaisnt the reciet. Shrugging, he picked it up and was just about to ball it up and throw it out before he noticed writing on it. He flipped it over and smiled as he read the back:

Yuuriy Ivanov

555-1863

Call me!

**ND**_END_**NE**

Shawnee: Like it? Lump it? Tell me! I read over it 3 times, please tell me if I misspelled any words, O.K.? My Microsoft ABC Spell Check is on the fritz. Please read and review, just don't read and leave it!

_I Want To Be Known For My Hits_

_Not Just My Misses_

_I Took A shot…_

_And didn't even come close – Fall Out Bot : I've Got A Dark Alley and An Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth_


End file.
